Le Traître
by Yu-B
Summary: Il était partit sans un mot et maintenant, revenait sans un mot. Il osait revenir devant elle, comme ça? Jamais!


**Bonjour/soir, me revoilà avec un One-shot sur Vocaloid. Comme j'écoutais en boucle la chanson _Sword of Drossel_ j'ai fini par écrire ma version personnelle de cette chanson que je trouve, personnellement, très belle. J'espère que cette courte fic vous plaira. Bonne lecture!**

**La chanson d'origine appartient aux Vocaloid.**

* * *

_**Le Traître**_

La musique avait brusquement cessée, les danseurs s'étaient stoppés en plein milieu de leur valse. Les volants multicolores des robes tournoyaient encore autour de la taille de toutes ces dames du monde. Un silence tendu, ahuri régnait dans l'immense salle de réception du palais. Le pays fêtait l'anniversaire de sa reine et toute la noblesse avait été conviée pour l'événement. La salle était pleine à craquer pourtant, _il_ avait largement la place de passer. On reculait devant _lui_, on_ lui_ laissait la voie libre pour qu'_il_ puisse avancer à son aise jusqu'au trône royal. Et _il_ avançait, un sourire paisible aux lèvres, les yeux fermés, comme s'_il_ refusait de voir son visage, à elle.

* * *

La reine, pourtant, avait les yeux grands ouverts, ne croyant absolument pas ce qu'ils lui montraient. Comment ! _Il_ était là, bien là, devant elle et devant toute sa cour ? Comment !_ Il_ osait revenir comme un prince après ce qu'_il_ avait fait au pays ! Prince, oui, le mot était très bien choisi. Car prince de sang_ il _était, roi même. La couronne du pays lui revenait de par son sexe et de par la loi divine. Mais le passé avait eut raison de tous ces points et c'était elle qui avait hérité de la couronne malgré sa longue chevelure bouclée et ses grands yeux bleus de jeune fille.

Elle serra de plus en plus fort les accoudoirs de son trône, la gorge nouée et le regard de plus en plus dur. Len, son jumeau, son frère, son âme-sœur. Comment osait-il revenir ainsi devant elle ? Comment ce sale traître pouvait-il sourire de la sorte !

Il se posa devant elle et, ne s'agenouillant même pas, ouvrit ses paupières. Elle le reconnut complètement – comment ne pas le reconnaître, c'était son double – ses cheveux en bataille, ce regard froid et cette allure de rêveur. Même dépourvue de chaleur humaine, elle le reconnaissait. Et ses épaules. Il avait toujours eu un physique frêle et pourtant ses épaules lui avait souvent paru fortes, il était le véritable héritier, il était le pilier du pays. Et pourtant il avait trahi, tourné le dos à sa nation et il était partit. Ses épaules n'avaient plus l'air fortes, elles étaient aussi larges que sa trahison. Des épaules de coupable, malgré son sourire paisible et son regard clair.

- Rin…

Et sa voix calme, légèrement cassée. Cette voix qu'elle avait tant espéré entendre ce jour-là… non ! Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ! C'était impossible ! C'était trop immoral ! Ne lui laissant pas le temps de continuer sa phrase, la reine se redressa d'un coup et empoigna l'épée posée sagement contre son trône, elle n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour lui planter dans le corps. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Un pas, un geste assuré, pas un murmure, juste un regard. Un pas, une rancœur qui ressortait au grand jour et un coup mortel porté à son frère. Il ne broncha même pas, se contentant de refermer ses paupières, un sourire toujours paisible aux lèvres. Ses bras se refermèrent sur elle dans une étreinte tendre, son sang coulait abondamment de sa blessure. Elle ne pouvait plus faire un seul geste, l'arme toujours serrée dans ses mains tremblantes. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne pleurait-il pas pour s'excuser, pour implorer son pardon ? La jeune reine sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Mon dieu, que venait-elle de faire ? Elle reculait brusquement, emportant l'épée avec elle. Le corps déjà sans vie de son frère tomba à ses pieds, presque sans bruit.

Les invités gardaient le silence, les musiciens rangeaient le plus discrètement possible leurs instruments, tout comme les serviteurs commençaient à ranger la salle. Petit à petit, tous quittèrent la salle de réception, laissant la reine et le mort seuls. Les heures défilèrent sans qu'elle en ait conscience, elle en pouvait détacher son regard du visage si calme du défunt. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre : pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça, pourquoi ce manque de réaction, pourquoi ce sourire et surtout pourquoi maintenant ?

- Majesté…

Elle tourna la tête, reconnaissant Miku, sa suivante. Celle-ci lui sourit timidement et avança doucement ses mains pour lui reprendre l'épée.

- Nous allons nous occuper de tout, Majesté. Il faut que vous reposer.

La reine se laissa faire, secouant faiblement la tête pour lui indiquer qu'elle l'entendait. Elle tourna définitivement le dos au corps et suivit Miku dans les couloirs du palais. Elle se sentait si lourde, si épuisée, pourquoi sa robe collait ses jambes comme ça ? Elle baissa ses yeux. Sa robe était pleine de sang. Le rouge commençait déjà à devenir brun, assombrissant sa robe bleu ciel. Les perles de sa ceinture ne brillaient plus, comme les yeux de son frère.

- Il aura droit à des obsèques dignes de son rang.

Miku lui lança un regard étonné mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Oui, bien que traître, il était leur roi.

* * *

Son sourire n'était pas moqueur, il était paisible. Il ne cherchait pas à choquer, juste à mettre les choses au clair. Il était venu chercher la mort, la paix. Il était venu affronter sa propre fin. Il savait bien qu'en retournant chez lui il allait droit à la mort, mais à présent ça lui était égal. Et puis comme ça, il pourrait revoir une dernière fois sa chère sœur. Elle lui avait tant manqué durant toutes ces années. Pauvre Rin, obligée de tuer son propre jumeau. Pauvre Rin. Comment aurait-il pu lui expliquer ? Elle était trop jeune à l'époque. Bien que jumeaux, il avait toujours été le plus mature des deux. Alors que lui voyait déjà plus loin, Rin se contentait de prévoir ses robes du lendemain. Après tout, il était un roi. Rin aurait du rester simple princesse toute sa vie. Mais le destin est parfois étrange. Et de roi il était passé à traître en quittant son propre pays pour rejoindre l'ennemi voisin. Pauvre Rin. Pour elle, le monde se résumait aux conversations autour du thé et au prince charmant. A l'époque, elle n'aurait pas compris, pire, elle l'aurait haïe. Et Len préférait qu'elle le haïsse pour une bonne raison, pas pour des idées arriérées. Il l'avait trouvé son prince charmant, lui. Il était tombé amoureux au premier coup d'œil. Un coup de foudre fatal. Il était éperdument amoureux du roi voisin et avait donc décidé de le rejoindre. Les fins heureuses n'existaient que dans les livres et lui n'avait connu le bonheur que quelques années. Son roi était un amant tendre, passionné et fidèle mais il ne connaissait pas le pardon. Et la guerre était dans ses gènes depuis sa naissance, pas de paix possible tant qu'il serait en vie. Quelque part, les dieux l'avaient entendu. Son roi était mort, l'hiver trop rude de son pays avait finit par l'emporter. Et le voilà, petit Len, seul et endeuillé. La vie n'avait plus de saveur depuis la disparition de son roi, aussi avait-il décidé de le rejoindre, mais avant : réparer toutes ces décennies gâchées.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, pas fermé les yeux une seule fois. Elle était restée allongée dans son immense lit, l'esprit ailleurs. Le soleil se levait à peine quand un serviteur toqua à sa porte. Un rouleau de parchemin entre les mains. Elle lu d'abord entre les lignes, pas intéressée le moins du monde. Puis une phrase l'avait frappée. Puis la suivante et encore après. Elle avait alors relu tout le document avec la plus grande attention, apprenant presque par cœur chaque mot. Ce sourire paisible, ces yeux clairs si illuminés. Cet air angélique. Il l'avait rejointe avec le regard déjà posé au loin. Il voyait déjà l'après, comme d'habitude. Il _savait_. Il connaissait toutes les lois par cœur. Un roi tué par un autre roi donnait obligatoirement son royaume au vainqueur. Elle avait vaincue. Elle, reine, avait tué son jumeau et avait gagné cette si longue guerre qui datait depuis le grand-père de son grand-père. Le soleil brûlait presque son visage baigné de larmes. Tant de choses gâchées, tant de non-dits, tant d'erreurs. Elle n'avait plus qu'espérer qu'une fois qu'ils se retrouveraient, et ce pour l'éternité, il pourra lui pardonner de ne pas avoir compris tous ses soupirs, ses airs rêveurs, de ne pas avoir voulu comprendre. Elle sanglotait dans son immense lit de reine. Reine de deux pays à présent. Elle avait tué Len Kagamine, roi du pays voisin, héritier et amant du roi précédent. Elle avait tué et avait gagné. Victoire amère.


End file.
